


I Will Never Let You Down

by DawnieWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Somewhat canon-compliant, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnieWrites/pseuds/DawnieWrites
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug ficlet collection; if you can call two chapters a collection.Most Recent Update:“I don’t know what I would do if I lost you,” she breathes, voice almost a whisper.“I’m not going anywhere,” he promises.





	1. It's Gonna Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t worry,” Marinette tells her, pressing both of Tikki’s emergency macarons into Alya’s empty hand. “It’s gonna be alright.” She stands up straight and turns away. Alya grasps desperately for her friend’s hand.  
> "Marinette, what are you doing?"
> 
> Ficlet inspired by art on Tumblr. May or may not become a collectio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this: http://beepsiart.tumblr.com/post/133753341065/take-care-of-that-dumb-kitty-for-me-alya-haha

The smoke is so thick she can barely see through it to keep track of the fight. She grits her teeth and clenches her fist. The Eiffel Tower is leaning dangerously, one leg having been destroyed by a misplaced Cataclysm. Le Grand Paris Hotel looks as if someone took a large bite out of the middle of it. Paris is on fire and Ladybug is nowhere to be seen. Chat Noir and Rena Rouge are 50 feet away from her fighting for their lives, and all Marinette can do is watch, trapped behind one of Rena’s illusions with a good two dozen other citizens of Paris who were attempting to flee the park when the fighting broke out.

“I have to do something,” she bites out, mostly to herself, partly to the small red kwami hiding in her hair.

“You have to get out of here and transform, Marinette,” Tikki whispers back. Marinette glances at the people around her. She had tried several times already to get out of the crowd, but every time she wandered close to the edges of the illusion protecting them from being seen and turned into minions by the latest Akuma, a well-meaning citizen always pulled her back.

All she can do is watch. Watch as Rena dodges sharp claws, each swipe getting closer and closer to snagging her as she begins to tire. Watch as Chat bounces between feet and fingers, attempting to trip the akuma or hinder its movement in someway while also protecting Rena from hits she wouldn’t be able to dodge in time. Watch as her best friends fight without her; waiting for her. And then Rena doesn’t dodge and Chat doesn’t get there in time.

The akuma’s claws graze Rena Rouge’s face as one large hand bats her from the sky mid-leap. Her howl of pain can be heard throughout Paris as she’s torn from the air and makes a terrible crunching impact with the stone wall a few feet away from the crowd of frightened citizens. Her illusion dissipates as she’s buried in the rubble and the crowd begins to scream, huddled together in fright.

“Rena!” Marinette hears Chat Noir’s cry mingled with her own. She’s frozen, her feet refusing to move as she stares helplessly at the pile of concrete where her best friend should be. A strangled cry reaches her ears and she whips back around just in time to see Chat Noir come flying her direction, having been thrown by the akuma in his distraction. He comes skidding to a stop a few inches away from where Rena Rouge landed, carving a deep mark in the ground.

Marinette squeezes her eyes shut against the tears threatening to fall.

“I have to _do_ something.” She breathes harshly, her entire body trembling as the akuma roars. The sound of concrete crumbling catches her attention and Marinette opens her eyes and lifts her head, looking over her shoulder to find Alya pushing her way through a small gap in the rubble that Marinette had thought buried her. She collapses on the ground next to Chat Noir once she’s freed herself, one hand cradling her little kwami to her chest.

Marinette makes a decision. She takes the ten steps between her and Alya and kneels down in front of her friend. She takes the kerchief from her purse and gently wipes away the blood threatening to roll into Alya’s eyes from the bleeding gash on her forehead.

“Marinette?”

“Don’t worry,” Marinette tells her, pressing both of Tikki’s emergency macarons into Alya’s empty hand. “It’s gonna be alright.” She stands up straight and turns away. Alya grasps desperately for her friend’s hand.

“Marinette, what are you doing?” Alya asks, voice panicked as pushes herself into a sitting position.

“Marinette?” Chat’s voice calls weakly. She steps toward him, smiling through her tears at his attempts to get back on his feet despite what is obviously a broken leg. She sets a hand on his shoulder, gently pressing him into laying back against Alya’s leg.

“Apologize to Plagg for me,” she requests. His face twists in pain and confusion, “I’m afraid I don’t have any cheese on me.” She turns and steps away from her friends and the crowd, still frozen in fear, and begins to walk toward the akuma.

“Marinette, stop!” Alya shouts. Marinette ignores her, walking forward until she has the akuma’s full attention.

“We can fix everything, right Tikki?” She asks softly. Tikki floats up until they’re face-to-face and smiles.

“Just like always,” her kwami promises.

“Marinette, stop!” Chat calls out, “What do you think you’re doing?!” She can hear the fear in his voice and she glances over her shoulder to smile at him. She holds up two fingers in a peace sign.

“Don’t worry _chaton_ ,” she calls. “It’s gonna be alright,” she repeats. She turns back to the akuma now lumbering towards her and spreads her arms wide.

“Tikki! Transform me!” The magic washes over her, warm and bubbly and sure, and she can feel the cuts and bruises she had sustained from flying shrapnel begin to heal. She unclips her yo-yo and starts spinning it, preparing to leap. She glances over her shoulder one last time; Alya’s eyes are impossibly wide and Chat appears to have lost the ability to close his mouth.

“Take care of my silly _chaton_ , would you please Alya?” Ladybug requests, steel in her voice despite the fondness of her words. “He’s irreplaceable.” She turns back to her opponent, mouth tight, thunder in her eyes, and - without saying anything else - Ladybug wages war.


	2. Kiss Me (Like It's Do or Die)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know what I would do if I lost you,” she breathes, voice almost a whisper.
> 
> “I’m not going anywhere,” he promises.

He takes the hit for her. Again. She’s lost count of how many times he’s done it at this point. Two years in and he still designates himself as her personal shield; something to be used regardless of the effect on himself.

It makes her blood boil. She’s furious. At Hawkmoth and his seemingly-endless akuma; at Chat Noir for constantly throwing himself in the line of fire; at herself for not being quick enough to keep it from happening. (Honestly her fear and worry that she may have lost him for good this time is what drives her, in the end, but she’ll be damned if she’d ever admit that to anyone but herself)

Instead of the traditional fistbump that usually follows the successful capture and purification of an akuma, Ladybug stands, completely still except for her hands, curled into fists and shaking in anger and fear and worry (and love Tikki chirps muchmuchmuch later). Her earrings beep their warning for the second time and she ignores them.

“You okay _buginette_?” Chat asks, taking a step closer to her, “did you get hurt? I thought I got there in time.”

“You did,” she bites out, her words far harsher than she intends for them to be.

“Ladybug?” she whirls on him, hands smacking against his chest hard enough to make him stumble backwards.

“You _did_ ,” she repeats. He’s startled, unsure of what to do. He’s seen Ladybug many different shades of upset: angry, sad, annoyed, exhausted to the point of tears, but the emotion currently gracing her features is new. (Disappointment? Fury? His mind is whirling to try and place the new emotion). She pushes on his chest again. “You got between me and the akuma. Again.” The roof of the warehouse creaks ominously beneath his feet as his ring beeps its third warning.

“M’Lady -”

“You took the hit. Again.” she steps closer and as the roof creaks again and gives way beneath them, Chat Noir finally places the look on her face. (Fear. She had been scared for him). They land on the concrete floor of the long-abandoned warehouse hard, both of them surprised by the roof dropping out from beneath them. Ladybug lands harder than Chat, who manages to roll to his feet. She’s kneeling on her hands and knees when he gets up. She’s breathing harshly, hands fisted against the concrete floor.

“Ladybug?” He approaches her cautiously from the front. It’s pitch black in the warehouse and she lacks his nightvision. He bends down, a gentle hand on her shoulder to let her know where she is and he can feel her shaking.

Her head snaps up to stare straight ahead where she supposes him to be and she kneels up, reaching out with both hands to grab him by the suit and tug him down until she can find his face and kiss him. Chat freezes, stunned by her sudden momentum, before he melts into the kiss, curving one arm around her shoulders and his other hand around the back of her head. His ring and her earrings beep their fourth warning, one right after the other, but he finds that at that moment, he couldn’t possibly care any less.

Ladybug’s hands snake into his hair, scratching at his scalp, and a noise of pure content rumbles in his chest. Her earrings beep their fifth and final warning, giving Chat a bare moment to squeeze his eyes shut before a bright pink light flashes, Ladybug’s transformation releasing and leaving the girl behind the mask in her place. She breaks away from him for less than a minute to breathe, and then she’s kissing him again as his own transformation melts away in a flash of green light. He opens his eyes to darkness. He sees a blur of red and green that he assumes must be their kwami sneaking off to repower but pays them no mind. Ladybug’s hands fist in his overshirt, keeping him close to her, and he drops his hands to grasp her hips. She breaks the kiss, breathing harshly and resting her forehead against his.

“I don’t know what I would do if I lost you,” she breathes, voice almost a whisper.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promises. He kisses her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo Looks like this is going to become a collection of drabbles after all.  
> Because I am apparently incapable of controlling myself.  
> This drabble may or may not have an alternate, less PG version rolling around in my brain  
> (=


End file.
